Never Had A Dream Come True
by Shorty171984
Summary: Song fic - After Trish & Christian's betrayal at WMXX Lita sits in her room and thinks about her memories of Matt and someone else...


Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one...surprise surprise. Anyway, the song used is "Never Had A Dream Come True" by S Club 7.  
  
Lita sat in her room after Wrestlemania XX and stared blankly at the TV screen, which was currently showing a commercial for Old Navy. She couldn't believe the way that things had changed within two hours. Trish, her best friend, had become someone she just didn't even know anymore. After all the time that Trish had spent talking to her about Chris Jericho, and the way that she'd claimed she loved him...only to turn on him and be with Christian. She just didn't know what to think anymore. All the times that she'd thought that Trish was telling the truth when she'd told her that she was going to talk to Jericho, or that she was going for a walk...did she actually talk to Chris or had she run to Christian? Lita laughed harshly as she realized how much the situation reminded her of her break up with Matt a couple years ago...only she'd played the part of Jericho. Matt had called her almost every night while he'd been on Smackdown and she'd come back to Raw to tell her that he loved her and missed her, but when she came to Smackdown to surprise me...what had she seen but him having sex with Torrie Wilson in his locker room. She'd turned around, completely shocked and run straight into Christian. He'd been so sweet to her, so concerned...she'd actually thought he was a nice guy, but it turns out that she was wrong again. *My taste in men just sucks, because apparently I can't judge character worth shit.* The commercial finally ended and a music video popped up on screen and Lita rolled her eyes at how cheesy it was. *The Disney channel? Why in holy hell am I watching the Disney channel?!* she thought to herself as she searched for the remote, but just as she was about to change it one of the lyrics really hit her and she paused.  
  
// Everybody's got something They had to leave behind One regret from yesterday That just seems to grow with time //  
  
She laughed silently to herself as she thought about that and realized that she agreed wholeheartedly with the song. She thought about her relationship with Matt, and suddenly she wanted to cry.  
  
// There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering) How it could be now or might have been (or might have been) All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go //  
  
The remote dropped from her fingers as she stared at the TV as memories flitted through her mind.  
  
~Flashback~  
"I love you Matt," Lita said happily, smiling up at her boyfriend.  
"I love you too baby girl," Matt said, hugging her close. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
// I never had a dream come true 'Til the day that I found you Even though I pretend that I've moved on You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say (never found the words to say) You're the one I think about each day (the one I think about each day) And I know no matter where life takes me to A part of me will always be with you (yeah) //  
  
~Flashback~  
"What are you doing?" Lita screamed at Matt as he stepped off the apron. "How can you do this to me?!"  
"Sorry girl, but we're done. I'm sick of your shit," Matt said as he left her to the mercies of Eric Bischoff and Molly Holly.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"That son of a bitch," Lita muttered to herself. "I still can't believe he did that to me." Christian had gotten her job back for her by calling in his favor from Bischoff, and while she appreciated it then because of the way Matt had just treated her...she still couldn't believe what had just happened. She shook her head at herself, then sighed. "But I still love him," she admitted to herself sadly. "Not matter what he did, or how badly he hurt me...I still love him."  
  
//Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time And tomorrow can never be Because yesterday is all that fills my mind //  
  
~Flashback~  
"Um, Lita?" Lance Storm asked nervously.  
"Yeah?" she asked, turning to look at him as she made her way back to the locker room after her successful match with Victoria against Molly Holly and Jazz.  
"I, uh, well I wanted to see if you would...well, like to go out and get something to eat after the show is over," the shy Canadian stuttered, looking down at his feet.  
"I, uh, I don't really know what to say," Lita said, completely shocked. She'd talked to Lance a few times since her comeback, but she'd never realized that he had any interest in her, but then when she remembered the way he'd acted after she'd come back from the Highlight Reel where Matt had dumped her in front of everyone, she realized that he'd probably liked her for awhile. She really wasn't ready for another relationship yet, but she didn't want to hurt the guy because he seemed really sweet. "Sure," she said, making her decision. "Just come by the women's locker room in like an hour."  
"Okay, great!" Lance said happily, looking more than a little shocked by her response.  
Lita guessed that he had expected a negative response, and she smiled at him as she walked away. "See you later," she called over her shoulder.  
"Definitely!" Lance replied as he made his way back to his own locker room.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I mean, it's not like I didn't try to date other guys because I did...but sometimes, you just never get over your first love and Matt was mine," she said to herself.  
  
// I never had a dream come true 'Til the day that I found you Even though I pretend that I've moved on You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say (never found the words to say) You're the one I think about each day (the one I think about each day) And I know no matter where life takes me to A part of me will always be  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering) Because love is a strange and funny thing (and funny thing) No matter how I try and try, I just can't say goodbye No, no, no, no //  
  
Lita started to cry as the lyrics triggered yet another memory.  
  
~Flashback~  
"Lita!" Matt called as he jogged to catch up with her in the hallway.  
"What do you want Matt? To step on the pieces of what's left of my heart? Or maybe you'd like to cause me to lose my job again?" Lita said angrily, refusing to stop.  
"Lita...I just wanted to say that I was sorry," Matt said, running now in an attempt to reach the angry redhead. "I know that I screwed up, and I'm sorry...but I heard rumors that you were cheating on me, and I well, I just let them get to me, and then when you said that you were going to Raw when you returned and I realized that I'd still never get to see you....I just blew up," he admitted.  
"Don't you understand Matt?" Lita blew up at him. "We're over! Done! Kaput! Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars!"  
"But...but..." Matt stammered. "I still love you."  
"What?" Lita said, the wind abruptly taken out of her sails.  
"I still love you," Matt admitted. "I thought that if we broke up, I wouldn't care anymore...that I'd forget about you – but I was wrong. Do you still love me?"  
Lita stared at him, as what he had said registered slowly, and she thought about the answer to his question. "I don't know," she finally admitted. "You've hurt me so much that I don't know if I do still love you."  
"Oh," Matt's face fell as he turned away from her.  
"But I do still care about you," Lita added.  
"Really?" Matt turned back his face brightening. "So does that mean that you'll give us another chance?"  
"I can't answer that question," Lita said, as she saw Lance making his way down the corridor towards them. "I have a new boyfriend right now."  
"What?" Matt asked, completely shocked. "Who?" He looked down the hallway and his eyes narrowed as he saw Lance making his way towards them. "Him?!" he exclaimed harshly. "Jeez Lita, I know you thought that I screwed you over when I dumped you – but him for God's sake? What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
Lita stared at him. She couldn't believe that he was acting this way. "Matt, the last time I checked, you're the one that dumped me and broke my heart. You have absolutely no right to act like this. I don't care if you still have feelings for me, because you blew your chance. I was going to consider taking you back, but after that – there's no way in hell that it would happen. You're not the man that I fell in love with anymore." With that remark, Lita ran down the hallway to greet Lance, and laughed happily as the man picked her up and swung her around in a circle before pulling her in for a hug.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
She had said goodbye that day...but it hadn't lasted. He'd come begging the next day, and she'd caved and given in to his pleas and taken him back. She could still see the look of hurt on Lance's face as she'd told him that she couldn't see him anymore because she was going back out with Matt. She didn't think that anything could hurt as much as Matt's betrayal, but she had been wrong...the look of pain and heartbreak on Lance's face had made her feel so awful.  
  
// I never had a dream come true 'Til the day that I found you Even though I pretend that I've moved on You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say (never found the words to say) You're the one I think about each day (the one I think about each day) And I know no matter where life takes me to A part of me will always be  
  
A part of me will always be with you Oooooooh //  
  
Lita dried her tears as the song ended and the TV went to another commercial. She quickly picked up the remote and turned the TV off, and just sat on the bed thinking about her past. She looked at the clock and quickly got up and re-did her make-up because her boyfriend would be getting back soon from taping the show. "Hey sweetie," she greeted him as he walked in the door a minute later.  
"How's my favorite girl?" he asked, picking her up and swinging her around in a circle.  
"Good," she said, smiling happily at him and laying her head on his shoulder.  
"Wonderful," he said. "So what'd you do today?"  
"Nothing really, watched a bit of TV, slept...the usual," she said.  
He laughed as the redhead sat back down on the bed. He was so happy that this woman was in his life, and that she'd given him a second chance. He honestly didn't know where he'd be without her. "I love you Lita," he said.  
Lita looked at him, completely shocked since that statement had come out of nowhere. He'd never said it before and she bit her lip as she tried to decide whether or not to say it back. She looked at the genuinely happy expression on his face, and her decision was made. *Goodbye Matt.* she said to herself, closing the book of her memories of their relationship. "I love you too Lance," she said.  
  
A/N: Haha! Bet you didn't see that one coming! Please R&R and let me know what you think about it! 


End file.
